


Another Midnight

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Frowning, the Sewer King stood near a grave marker.





	Another Midnight

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Frowning, the Sewer King stood near a grave marker. He remembered when the sick pet alligator died recently. Another midnight.   
''You won't suffer again. I won't suffer again.'' He turned and abandoned the grave marker. 

The Sewer King walked to a table. A new smile replaced his frown. He lifted a plate with a chocolate cake slice and a fork on it.   
The Sewer King remembered every smile with the alligator for every midnight. Every tear he revealed after the alligator's demise.   
His smile remained as soon as he ate a bit. One midnight snack. Yet another midnight. Another smile.

 

THE END


End file.
